Bound for Greatness
by LoganLee
Summary: The story of a human forced to flee from his home and the adventures through the galaxy that lead him to meet new friends and explore incredible places.


Bound for Greatness.

A Starbound Adventure 

Chapter 1: Into the Abyss 

It was so inspiring to look up into the never ending universe above my head, the specks of twinkling light dancing around giant bodies of rock. Fighting in the war, I rarely saw my family so the stars gave me hope. I was conscripted a long time ago. We didn't have countries anymore here on Earth, just colours to determine our faction. I was a vanguard for the red faction, my clear visor hanging over my eyes and my blood red uniform draped over my body. I was ready to fight against the blue faction.

The helicopters sounded much like large cooling fans as they tore through the cool summers breeze, the azure sky shimmered overhead and our warm and calming star "The Sun" made the Earth feel warmer than it has ever been. However on a battlefield none of this mattered, all moment of peace and solitude vanished as we rushed out to fight.

The sound of clashing bayonets and the smell of gunpowder plagued the air, the plants beneath our feet begged us to stop our relentless marching. However they did so to no avail. I drew my cutlass from my utility belt and stabbed through a blue scavengers stomach. The rush of acid and blood collapsed through frayed blue fabric. Turning, I sliced through a blue seeker's leg and then fired my shotgun into his skull.

Blue's and red's fell down everywhere, suddenly an almighty roar conquered the skies. Everyone paused in this bloodiest of battles and looked up. Where had the sound come from?

The low buzzing of flying engines clouded the blue sky above, panicked landings began. People began to rush in to the military space crafts with screams and terrified expressions. I then realised something bad was going to happen, then I realised all the crafts were leaving without me. Apart from one.

I ran as quickly as possible to the final space craft that had three men including the pilot on board, then a giant tentacle the height of seven skyscrapers blasted through the Earth's surface as I clung on to the ship. It took hold of us and shook us around like a tin of beans. The pilot had fainted and the safety door hadn't been closed.

One man began to fall out of his seatbelt, he feel free from his seatbelt the other person sitting next to him released his seatbelt and grabbed his hand and tried to keep him inside the ship. I was stunned as one final big shake sent both men falling for what seemed like forever to their certain death.

I had held on to a metal railing this whole time and had a seatbelt caught round my leg so I was stable enough. I collected my thoughts and managed to reach into the cockpit finally and shut the safety door. Still in the monsters grip, the spacecraft span round and round and made me feel so sick. When finally, it released the ship and hit it like a baseball out of the Earth's atmosphere into space.

I stared through the small square windows of the ship, as my home plant below was crushed into small pieces.

The pilot had received too much damage to his head and he must have died sometime during the spinning. His cold blank stare was daunting as I dragged him down the length of the ship and threw him into the rubbish disposal unit. His body vanished into the void after I looked away.

I investigated the ships on-board console, it had alert warning asking for something called "The FTL drive" to be fixed in order to travel to further solar systems. I had no materials and the ship continued to float freely. I raided the ships locker and managed to find some general supplies, there was bandages and carrots and rice and a small container of water. Also a watch, which I assumed linked up to the ships teleportation system.

The endless void of space was daunting out here on my own with very little supplies, I hadn't seen a planet or any life in days. I often had thoughts of ending my life, my shotgun still had four rounds and if I couldn't do it that way perhaps my cutlass would aid me in committing seppuku. The honourable way out of this mess.

I had no home anymore and I all my family who were still on Earth were perhaps killed by that monster. So there seemed to be not much point anymore, I couldn't even save those two soldiers because I was too weak for war. Then a rumbling overcame the ship, all the metal began rattling and I wondered if I was to be killed in this way instead. However I stared through the square portholes and there it was. A planet.

The gravity began to draw me in, the thrusters then kicked in because we were close enough to a new star for the solar panels to give them energy. I was was floating in the orbit of a planet I had never seen before in any text books and if I looked in the far distance it seemed that a small rock with some sort of structure on it could be seen.

Everything on the vessel began to come alive again, the sounds of an English speaking voice from the ships on-board console was most appealing. The sound of whirring and humming as the ship sang above this newly found planet was bliss. I felt like the ship had lead me to safety and there was no was I could thank it enough.

Then a vivid blue glow filled the ship, the watch I found in the ships locker began to light up. So did the teleportation pad. I attached the watch to my wrist and I collected my sword and gun from the side table. I stood on the teleportation pad and I pressed the button which would take me to a new and extraordinary world.


End file.
